What She's Forgotten
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: Something mysterious happened to Hermione Granger and it caused a heartache to those close to her. Written for The House Competition Year 5 Round 3.


House: Snakes  
Class: Transfiguration  
Category: Drabble  
Prompt: [Object] Remembrall  
Word Count: 921 words

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. All Harry Potter original characters are not mine.

* * *

**September 1, 2008**

**King's Cross Station**

As per usual, Hermione Granger sat at one of the cafés at King's Cross Station. She loved this yearly ritual for as long as she could remember. September 1st was a fascinating time where it looked as if more people came to the station. Annually, she could see a bunch of families with their children, usually between age 11 or 12 years old, pushing their carts filled with trunks and few animals, some unusual looking pets.

She hummed along with the song that played in the background while scanning at the crowd, when suddenly a round clear glass rolled toward her. Instinctively, she took the ball and observed it. And quite so suddenly the clear looking orb turned red. That didn't seem good!

"I'm sorry, it's my…"

She heard a gentle voice from her right side, she looked at the man before her and smiled nervously.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know what happened. I saw this crystal and when I took it, it suddenly turned red. I am so sorry if I broke it in any way."

The man who looked her age scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner, "Oh… um…. No, you didn't break it. It is supposed to do that," he said.

Hermione sighed. "Thank God," she whispered.

Then there was an uncomfortable silence between Hermione, still holding the red ball, and the man, standing quite anxiously nearby.

"Would you like to take a seat?" Hermione gestured to the empty chair in front of her. She didn't know why she offered the stranger to sit instead of returning the ball and just get on with whatever it was he's supposed to be doing and continued her yearly hobby.

The man muttered a thank you before taking a seat. She realized he wore something resembled a robe instead of a coat, but Hermione was never into fashion she didn't know what's in fashion. And strangely, he didn't seem out of place though, she admitted, he looked rather comfortable in his robe.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She offered her hand.

"Yeah, I'm…" he sounded nervous.

Hermione couldn't help it when she cut in and said, "Mr. Longbottom?"

He looked appalled, like she was not supposed to know that. Hermione felt bad now.

"Um…. Sorry, it was…" she gestured to his messenger bag. There was a tag of '_N. Longbottom_' on the cover.

"Oh," he exclaimed. He ordered a cup of tea with finger sandwiches, afterwards, he seemed to look everywhere but at her.

Glancing to the now clear ball on the table, Hermione took it, about to return it, when it turned red again. "Uh oh…"

"It's okay…" he said, taking the ball from her hand.

It was red too when he held it. "See, it happens to me too."

"Fascinating," she said. Now she was sure it was normal, she gestured to ask for the ball again. Inquisitive as ever, she observed the orb more carefully now.

"Is it supposed to change color whenever someone holds it? So, it reacts to body heat?" she asked.

There was a look on his face that she could not decipher. Sometimes it seemed like he recognized something or was about to say something. "Um, actually the mist inside the ball will turn red if the holder is forgetting something."

"Is it?" She pondered. "Then it means I am forgetting something right now, yes?"

He nodded. There was a different look now. Hope maybe? Hermione wasn't sure.

"But how does it work? I thought at first it was like Magic 8 Ball. Is it from Mattel as well? What's the name?"

He looked at her blankly, as if Hermione just said some words that he wasn't familiar with. But really, everyone knew Magic 8 Ball, right?

"Magic Ball?"

"Yes… you know, the ball that can give any different kind of answer. Like if you asked, '_Should I get a boyfriend now?_' then the ball will give you a vague answer like, '_Better not tell you now'_ or something like that."

"So, you've asked this magic ball for life guidance?" he asked innocently.

Hermione laughed, "No, no, I think it's silly. Especially when people start to ask questions on their future. I personally think that Divination is rubbish."

She startled when the man in front of her gave a genuine smile. Something stirred inside her, like she felt as if she saw that smile before.

"It's a Remembrall," he said, gesturing to the red ball.

"Oh. Funny name."

"When you remember what you've forgotten, the mist will turn clear again."

She pondered, trying to remember what she had forgotten. "I'm not sure I've forgotten something, though. Well, I'm pretty sure whatever it was, I'll remember it soon."

"I hope so too," he replied with a strained voice, then stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry, I need to take my leave."

"Oh, here," she was about to return the Remembrall but he put his palm up.

"Keep it. When you remember what you've forgotten, you can return it to me."

She felt uncomfortable accepting the gift from a stranger, but he didn't feel like a stranger to her, so she said thank you while watching him leave.

"N. Longbottom?" She thought, "Neville?"

Who's Neville?

xxXxx

"You met her?"

Neville nodded. "It's hard seeing her like that, Harry."

"I know, mate."

"She really doesn't remember?"

Harry shook his head. He observed her from far away, wondering if the mist in that Remembrall will ever turn clear again.

xxFINxx


End file.
